The Demigod Stage Of Dating
by aboardtheargo
Summary: Demigods. Dating. Let's see how they all turn out, shall we? Ships we will be sailing: Percabeth, Jeyna, Liper, & Frazel and more. Enjoy.
1. Percabeth: An Unexpected Old Friend

**Hey. I hope you uh, like it?**

**1: An Unexpected Old…Friend.**

Percy glanced at his watch. Five minutes, he muttered to himself. He stood beside a public payphone, which was a few blocks away from the amusement park he was taking Annabeth to. Okay, not a great way to start the date. Cars were zooming past, and right across the street, there was a big guy walking a tiny Chihuahua. Percy suddenly recalled the memory of the woman and the Chihuahua a few years ago. That could have been a Chimera for all he knew.

Then everything went dark. Percy then realized that cold palms were actually pressed against his eyes. He smiled to himself, knowing who it was. He took the hands and twirled her around. "On time as usual, Wise Girl." Percy smiled down at a seriously beautiful curly blonde-haired, stormy-gray eyed girl. "No duh." Annabeth smirked at first, with a smile slowly trailing her lips. "So where to now, my Seaweed Brain who could not think of a better meeting place than a public payphone?" She asked. "I of course, do not want you to walk far." Percy replied in the same manner, "So let's go, shall we?" He took her hand and led her to the last blocks away from their destination.

"Annabeth…when on a roller coaster…you're uh, supposed to scream." Percy said. "I think I've rode something worse…something straight to my death maybe?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and soon, they both laughed. They bought one vanilla-flavored ice cream cone – there wasn't anything blue, much to Percy's disappointment – and shared it. "Photo booth!" Annabeth pointed.

Annabeth thought that the pictures were adorable. Percy wanted to rip them apart and burn them himself. He looked like a dumb idiot in all four, while Annabeth looked like a Hollywood actress posing for a magazine cover.

Their last ride was the Ferris Wheel, which wasn't much of Percy's favourite. He kept on praying that Zeus wouldn't blast them out of the ride everytime they reached the top. "Percy, we aren't flying." Annabeth assured him with a squeeze on the hand and a smile. Percy just swallowed and nodded, sickly pale. "Either way we're getting closer to the sky…" Percy managed to say. And Annabeth kissed him. Percy felt his stomach lurch and indescribable emotions came over him like a tidal wave. When she pulled away, the emotions still lingered, and he suddenly felt like shouting, "GOT GAME, ZEUS?"

Annabeth was the best thing that's ever happened to him.

After the Ferris Wheel, they went for a walk in the park. Sunset. Holding hands. "So uh…" Percy started. "Shh. This is perfect." Annabeth whispered. "I know. I know." Percy smiled to himself and put an arm around Annabeth.

A girl started to walk towards them from the opposite direction, carrying a boquet of flowers. Percy wasn't paying that much attention until the moment they were passing by each other and the girl dropped the boquet. "Hey." Percy kneeled down and picked it up for her. "Thank you." The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Before he could even say anything, when the girl looked up, it hit him. Caramel-colored hair, almond-shaped eyes, and a peach-colored complexion. The girl smiled at him in recognition. Percy's heart started to hammer through his chest. As he handed Calypso back the flowers, their fingers touched. Percy felt himself blush uncontrollably at the return of his biggest…what-if. "Calypso." "Percy."

The scenery faded. Percy found himself in his bunk at Cabin 3, in Camp Half-Blood. And, looking down at him was Annabeth. Just the face he wanted to see in the morning. It was crazy how he was just dreaming about her. His emotions with the kiss in the dream still lingered. "Good morning, Annabeth." Percy grinned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Annabeth just stared at him. "Uh…Annabeth?" Percy started to get nervous. "So…mind telling me about your dream?" She replied bitterly, raising an eyebrow. "Dream? What dream?" I was suddenly alarmed. "Oh, I don't know…something about FLOWERS AND A GIRL NAMED CALYPSO?"

**Review please? You're cool that way okay :D Next up: Piper & Leo.**


	2. Liper: Disaster Date

**So...fast chapter update, eh? :) First chapter was just yesterday. I got a bit excited...you know. :D So I hope you guys like it!**

**2: Disaster Date**

Beauty Queen is five minutes late, Leo muttered. They were meeting at a bench in the park. Leo looked around. It was a beautiful place. Blue skies, green grass, the sound of happy chatter. Happy chatter. Leo's eyes rested on a small boy who seemed to be begging his mom as he pointed to a popcorn cart. He sighed to himself as he remembered his mother. Leo remembered her perfectly, Esperanza Valdez. Received a college degree in medical engineering…

"Repair boy!" A cheerful voice broke his train of thought. "Beauty Queen –" Leo said just as cheerfully, but his voice stopped when he saw Piper. She wore a floral dress, with flats, and her hair was braided to one side. She always had that effect on him, getting him tongue-tied. "Am I late?" Piper grinned down at him. She was standing right in front of him now. Sometimes Leo wondered what he'd done to deserve and be worthy of a girl like Piper.

Leo made a really intelligent sound like, "Er-k-grate." Piper raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Sorry, what was that?" Leo cleared his throat. "I mean uh, you look great. Really great." Leo grinned impishly. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself either, Repair Boy." Piper grinned back. Then she bent down, took the both of his hands and pulled him up. As soon as Leo stood, his lips immediately met Piper's. When he pulled away, Piper seemed pleasantly surprised. "That's a new move." She smirked. Leo shrugged. "Hey, I got game too. Come on."

They walked around. Every once in a while, other guys would stare and scowl at their intertwined hands. "We'll be back to camp in a few weeks. Can't wait." Piper said. "Great! I can't wait to see everyone." Leo would do anything to go back to that camp.

"Hey look. A dead bird." Piper's voice suddenly chimed in. Poor bird. Leo looked up and asked, "Where?" Then he looked down again to see Piper laughing at him like crazy. "What…" Leo trailed off, suddenly wondering if Piper was just joking about that. Then the realization came that dead birds weren't supposed to be flying anymore. "Oh." He said. "Nice one, Leo." Piper said, still laughing.

They finally arrived at the restaurant he was actually taking her to, which was just right across the street from the exit of the park.

"Table for two." Leo told the waitress who was waiting by the entrance. "Right this way, sir." She replied, leading them beside the window. Leo pulled one chair which Piper sat on, and he took the seat right across her. There were three unlit candles in the middle of the square table. "May I take your orders please?" The girl asked, pulling out a pen. Leo gestured to Piper with a smile.

As they waited, Leo decided to make a good impression. Instead of asking for a lighter, he held up his pointing finger, where there was a tiny flame lit at the tip. Then he used it to light up the candles. Piper smiled. "So how have you been?" She asked him. "Great. You know. Math as usual and building stuff. What about you? Your dad?" Leo said. "As usual. Knee-deep in his crazy Hollywood life." Piper rolled her eyes. "But at least I have Hedge to give me company, and his girlfriend too. But honestly sometimes I just can't stand the smooching and sweet talk every now and then." Piper shuddered. And soon, they both laughed.

A few moments later, Leo's stomach started to grumble and just in time, their order arrived. Steak. Then he started to wolf it down as civilized as possible. Piper was gracefully using her knife and fork to cut it. Leo found that quite ridiculous…since when did someone cut steak gracefully? But he wasn't one. He tried to block Piper's view from his plate as he was having a hard time cutting it.

Okay, this was already getting on Leo's nerves. Leo was already tempted to just grab the steak with his bare hands and bite it. If he only has his magic toolbelt with him, he would have already summoned a chainsaw. "Uh…Leo…" Piper trailed of nervously as he tried to slice off the steak furiously. "What?" And just as Leo said that, the steak flew towards the candles, which toppled over and lit the carpet on fire. The people in the restaurant screamed as the flames travelled. Soon, the staff were carrying three bottles of fire extinguisher. "It wasn't us!" Piper used her charmspeak, took Leo's hand, and they both bolted for the exit.

They ran towards the park, and when they were already a safe distance away, they stopped running and panted. Leo was relieved that the whole restaurant didn't go up in flames.

He glanced at Piper and caught her eyes. A few moments later, they both laughed. "You handle machines but can't cut steak?" Piper laughed. Leo just laughed along too. "Hey, the meat was difficult to cut, okay?" Leo frowned. "Disaster Date. Sorry, Beauty Queen. You deserve better." He said. Piper held his chin up with one finger. "You could always make me smile, Leo. You're the one who deserves better." Then she leaned over and kissed him.

Leo felt like an idiot grinning down at Piper. But then he noticed something. He was looking past Piper, and beside a tree was the silhouette of a woman. There was a lamppost so he actually saw who it was.

Tia Callida.

She was smiling and waving her pointing finger from side to side as if saying 'tsk, tsk'.

Oh crap.

**I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be ready...hmm...well. Review please! Be cool and classy that way. Thank you. :)**


	3. Jayna: Fly

**Ugh. Sorry for a realluy long chapter update, but having a busy week and a crappy service provider just doesn't go well. Hope you like it :)**

**3: Fly**

Jason walked around the camp, going…pretty much wherever he wanted to go. Being praetor meant dealing with a lot of pressure, but it also had its advantages besides that. And to top it all off, he missed Reyna more than he'd like to admit.

But things have been awkward ever since he came back. After he got off the Argo II, he immediately walked up to the girl in the regal purple toga and asked, "Would you happen to know a girl named Reyna?" Okay, that was one of his most embarrassing moments. Ever. Maybe he should have asked first. He wished he could go back to that moment and instead of asking that question, Jason should've hugged her. But he also figured that doing that in front of Piper was just…rude. And that was being heartless.

Jason continued walking around – this time, he was looking for Reyna. Strangely, he couldn't find her anywhere around the camp. Not even in the principia or her house. Then he started to panic and started asking around. "She's been depressed ever since you disappeared and came back. So, uh, I think she's…by the Berkley Hills or the Fields of Mars? I don't know, wherever she flies Scipio." Gwen shrugged. "Okay. Thanks Gwen!" Jason called behind him.

Jason found her standing by the hills, back turned on the city. She seemed to be staring at a distance. Jason slowly crept up behind her. "Remember son, a woman always wants a man who can take her higher." A voice boomed in his head. 'Dad?' Jason mentally screamed. No reponse. Why, oh why, did he have to be a demigod?

So he crept up behind Reyna and covered her eyes. She jumped and jerked around, pointing a dagger at Jason's throat, who raised his hands up. "Jason." Reyna's expression softened. Jason's eyes couldn't stop scanning her body. Instead of her usual praetor's toga, she was in normal clothes. A thin V-neck purple top with long sleeves, dark shorts, and black low-cut Converse. And instead of the usual braid, Reyna's hair fell freely and perfectly down her shoulders in soft curls. She was beautiful, and she had no damn clue about it.

"Yeah, hi Reyna." Jason smiled. Reyna sheathed her dagger and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you here?" She tried sounding nonchalant, and failed. "Reyna –" Jason took a step closer, and Reyna retreated with a step back. "Look – I know that saying 'I'm sorry' is getting old. But…I came here to make it up to you because –" Jason stopped. The words were caught in the middle of his throat. He couldn't muster up enough courage to tell Reyna how much she meant to him. Because he was just as a coward he was, his eyes drifted up to the sky. Birds soared freely overhead. Soared freely…Jason turned his gaze back to Reyna. Without a word, he pulled her close to him and slowly, they ascended.

"Jason ." Reyna said, staring into his electric blue eyes. Jason smiled softly down at her. He was holding onto her waist, she had her arms around his neck, they were floating in midair – perfect. "I love you." Reyna confessed. Jason didn't say anything. He bent down and kissed her. With all the feelings he had for them. Hey, actions speak louder than words, right? And speaking of actions, Reyna had always wanted to fly. "You've always wanted to fly, right?" Jason asked Reyna. She nodded. "More than anything." Jason smiled. "Remember son, a woman always wants a man who can take her higher." It was the same booming voice in his head! This was so embarrassing! "Reyna, if you knew you could fly…where would you want to go?

**So...how was it? Was it satisfying enough for you guys? So obviously they went on a date via Jason Transportation. Well...review please :P**_  
_


	4. Gruniper: A Little Satyr Problem

**Sorry that this came a bit late. And it's even a bit short :| Anyway, this is Grover and Juniper :)**

**4: A Little Satyr Problem**

Grover was playing his flute on the top of Half-Blood Hill. He smiled as Juniper danced to his playing. Grover knew that compared to plenty of satyrs, his playing was horrible, but it always made him feel better whenever Juniper would appreciate him. "I swear, I'd never look at another tree, Juniper." Grover said, standing up. Juniper stopped dancing and smiled up at him. Grover took her hands and kissed her.

Juniper ruffled Grover's hair. "And I'd never look at another nature spirit either." Juniper promised. "But your playing is horrible." Juniper said. That totally killed the moment. Grover paused for a while and stared at Juniper, who just smiled as if nothing even happened. "Come on, Grovy!" Juniper laughed, taking his hand and pulling him along with her down the hill.

They went to the beach and held hands as they walked. The waves and the sea reminded Grover so much of Percy. It has been quite a few weeks since he saw him. Now he heard that his old bud was reppin' it at Camp Jupiter. "How are mortals like?" Juniper happened to ask him, as she stared out at the sea. Grover thought for a while. "So far, I've met horrible ones, why?" Grover asked. Juniper shook her head. "Uhh…" Grover cleared his throat. "You wanna go out there some time?" He said, straightening his shirt. Juniper turned to him. She slowly turned green as she smiled. "Of course, Grover!" She said. Sometimes Grover would wonder what he did to deserve a dryad like Juniper. She was one in a million – no wait, there were actually billions of trees so, Juniper was one in a billion, making her a lot more special. Grover brushed her wispy amber hair out of her face, leaned down, and kissed her.

Juniper watched in disbelief as Grover kissed another tree. She shrieked. "Ahh!" Grover said, falling backwards, his head landing at her feet. "Wha –" Grvoer started. "I can't believe it Grover! I just can't! You just kissed another tree!" Juniper gasped, chlorophyll-tinted tears building up in her eyes. Grover was just plain confused. So that fairytale happened to be a dream. "No wait –" Grover quickly stood up. But Juniper already ran away.

Just then, Clovis came, carrying a pillow and a blanket. He glanced once in the way Juniper went. "Oh!" Clovis brightened. "You have sleeping problems, don't you?" Clovis suspected. Grover just shook his head and went on his way. Then he realized something and turned around. "Hey! Clovis!"

**Short, and not even that nice. Sorry. Hazel and Frank is just quite hard to think of! But I swear on the River Styx that I'll make a comeback in the next chapter! Anyway, search for me on Twitter DemigodClass. Check it out and follow me! :D**


	5. Frazel: Beautiful Soul

**Here is a pretty long chapter. Like I said, I'd make a comeback. This is a pretty fast update, huh? Just to let you know, I'm not really a fan of Frazel, honestly. But I just don't know who else to pair the characters up with, and if I did, I'd just be ruining the whole thing. Oh, and the previous chapter sucked. It just sucks in unexplainable words, I know! :(**

**So...yeah...**

**5 (SONGFIC) : Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

Frank woke up feeling very much panicked. It was Hazel's birthday, and he's planned his gift to her for weeks now…which, unfortunately, he didn't know what exactly was yet. With the help of his friends, he had a surprise, but he had nothing to give Hazel and make her remember it.

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

He really didn't want to let Hazel down by his absence in preparing his surprise, so as of the moment, he asked Leo's favour to get her attention throughout the day.

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

"Me? Get Hazel's attention throughout the day?" Leo said, exaggerating his shock that Frank had asked him. "Get over it, Leo." Piper said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and Leo," Frank said, taking a step towards him. "Know your limitations with that." Frank warned. Fortunately, Leo got the hint and nodded with a gulp.

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

"The rest of us will spread the word. Frank," Percy said. "Good luck." He grinned.

**_I know that you are something special_**

**_To you I'd be always faithful_**

**_I want to be what you always needed_**

**_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_**

"Reyna…" Frank trailed off, as he went in the principia. Reyna looked up from the papers she was signing and raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes, Frank?" She said. Frank took a deep breath and told her his plan for tonight's dinner since it was Hazel's birthday. Reyna only stared at him for a few seconds after, then as far as Frank's imagination went, he didn't expect her to smile. Reyna. Smiling. He hoped that it was a good omen for today? "Push through with it. I'll tell the spirits to prepare a cake, if you'd like?" Reyna said. Frank could not believe what he just heard. "Thank you, praetor!" He said, hugging Reyna. "Um…" Reyna trailed off. Frank let go and blushed. "Uh…sorry…"

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

Hazel looked around, quite puzzled by Frank's absence. Everyone else had greeted her for today, and he was the person she most expected to be around. Sadly it was already noon, and she didn't even see him during lunch. "Hi Hazel!" Leo said, catching up with her. "Hi. Leo, have you seen –" He broke her off. "Wazzup? Don't ask me, because…I'm doing the usual awesome stuff I do." Leo said. Hazel rolled her eyes, then she smiled. "Looking for Frank. So be 'awesome' and –" Hazel was cut off again. "Yeah, yeah! Leggo to – uhh – the elephant pond?" Leo said, dragging Hazel along with him. Hazel sighed. "Leo, we have no elephant pond." Leo thought hard for a moment. "Oh, I know! Let's go to the city!"

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

"Hey, Gwen, I know this is a lot to ask, but…" Frank trailed off. "Go on." Gwen nodded. Frank leaned over and whispered in Gwen's ear. "One suit, coming up." Gwen grinned, running off.

**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

"Octavian." Frank said, clearing his throat. Octavian turned around, quite irritated. The Canadian goon just ruined his kingly moment. "Yes?" He said, eyeing Frank irritatedly. "Can you do something nice just for once? I kind of have a favour…" Frank said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have no time for those." Octavian said firmly, turning around. "It's your dream to sing, right?" Frank said with a grin. Octavian froze and turned around. "Well it's kind of Hazel's birthday, and –" Frank didn't get the chance to finish. "Anything! Anything, Frank!" Octavian said wholeheartedly.

**_Your beautiful soul_**

**_Yeah_**

Suit, music, food…what else, what else…Frank thought hard for a moment. Oh gods, he mentally cursed. How could he forget the signature gift girls would receive on their birthdays from their boyfriends?

**_You might need time to think it over_**

**_But I'm just fine, movin' forward_**

Where was Frank? Hazel was definitely suspicious now. "So yeah. The Hunters set fire to my pants –" Leo was saying. "Seriously, Leo Valdez, where's Frank?" Hazel was now demanding. Leo went silent. He never heard Hazel use that tone with anyone. And unfortunately, he was the first one to hear it. "I – " Leo sighed. "Just give him some time." He said. Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Time for what?" She asked. "OHH-KAY! Let's play…tag!" Leo said, rubbing his hands together.

**_I'll ease your mind_**

**_If you give me the chance I'll never make you cry_**

**_C'mon let's try_**

Frank really hoped that Hazel would like this. Really. He moved heaven and earth just for this night, and he was already panting. "Come on, Frank! You could do it!" Jason encouraged. "I – gahh…" Frank fell on the ground, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

Frank felt like he was in a marathon. He didn't think he'd reach the dining area in time, so he just transformed into a freaking cheetah and ran.

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

For Hazel! He thought.

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

"No! We will go to the stables!" Leo insisted. "No, I'm looking for Frank!" Hazel said, pulling away. "Hazel!" Someone called out cheerfully. Hazel turned around as Leo let go of her arm. "Hey Annabeth. It's almost evening, have you seen Frank?" Hazel asked hopefully. This was Annabeth, after all. "Well it is almost dinner…let's go to the dining area then, he'll be there of course." Annabeth assured. "Let's go."

**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

As soon as Piper saw Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel approach, she raised the signal by throwing a rock as hard as she could in Bobby's direction, making sure not to hit him with it. The rock landed beside Bobby, and he slapped Hannibal's butt, making the elephant screech so loud, the people inside the dining area preparing could hear it.

"Hey guys!" Piper said. "Bon apetite!" Leo said, opening the door. Hazel's jaw dropped.

**_Am I crazy, for wanting you_**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZEL!" The dining area sparkled for some reason. Everyone had animal party hats on. There were purple decorations hanging, and Dakota put some kind of crown pn her head, made of twisting twigs and tiny flowers.

**_Baby do you think you could want me too_**

**_I don't wanna waste your time_**

"Happy Birthday!" Percy greeted her with a hug. And from the kitchen, a six-foot tall cake came out. Hazel's eyes widened. She finally overcame her shock and grinned. "I can't…" She couldn't find the words to say.

**_Do you see things the way I do_**

**_I just wanna know if you feel it too_**

**_There is nothing left to hide_**

On top of one table, Octavian was singing a Juicy Beaver song – or was it Jasmine? Hazel was certain a boy sang that song – on top of a table, with a horrible soprano voice. That's right. Octavian was a soprano singer.

**_(The guitar part)_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

Frank emerged from the crowd, in a suit, holding a boquet of flowers. Hazel felt her heart stop. He looked very handsome in the suit.

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

Frank slowly approached her. His heart was drumming out of his chest. As Frank approached, a grin spread over Hazel's face.

**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

"Hazel, it's your birthday. In this moment I want all of us to forget that we are actually in the middle of a war against Gaea." Frank said.

**_I want you and your soul_**

"I just wanted to let you know that no one else has ever made me feel this way but you. Happy birthday." Frank finished, handing her the boquet of flowers.

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

Everyone cheered. Dakota pushed the singing Octavian off the table and took his place. He raised his Kool-Aid and screamed, "PARTYYYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZEL!" Everyone cheered and screamed even louder.

**_I want you and your beautiful soul, soul_**

**_Your beautiful soul, yeah_**

Hazel didn't know what to say, so she just smiled at Frank. "What's with the suit then?" She asked him. Frank looked down at what he was wearing. "I – I wanted to look better." He admitted. Hazel only shook her head and laughed.

**_Ohh yeah_**

"Well sorry, Frank." Hazel said.

**_Your beautiful soul_**

"But you don't have to change anything." And she leaned over and kissed him.

**_Yeah_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

This was the best birthday. EVER.

**_Beautiful soul_**

**I chose this song because I have this crazy pun that Hazel's an escaped soul and all..=)) I made the song lyrics italicized & bold because I have a problem with the spacing...anyone could help? Well I hope you guys liked it though :) Review, let me know, and make my day. :D**


	6. Author's Note & Oath

This isn't a chapter, sorry, but…

I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY DURING THE SUMMER.

SERIOUSLY.

I'm just really busy right now and I kind of lack inspiration. But really.

Update. Summer. Promise.

It's just two months away.

Please check out my one-shot/s though. Haha :P


End file.
